Walking With Death
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had started out as a story told by a friend... but was it really just a harmless story? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Nighttime

Sleepy blue eyes opened and Finn pulled himself up, seeing that the the bed he and Amanda had been sleeping in was empty on her side of it… he stood up, quietly heading downstairs into John and Nikki's living room in their Tampa home and saw her outside on the patio, the moonlight illuminating Amanda's tiny frame through the fog.

Knowing what had woken her up when he found the laptop open on the coffee table, Finn walked outside and sat down next to Amanda, who ran her fingers on her right hand through her disheveled curls for a second.

"Probably should've put that story out of my mind… but it's not just a story." Amanda said quietly, Finn pulling her into his lap and reminding himself to punch Sami for keeping Amanda awake because of the story he told during the NXT taping earlier.

"It was quite a… vivid one. Certainly one to stick in the mind." Finn responded as he lightly ran his right hand up and down her back in a soothing way.

"It was, even my brothers never told me ones like that." Amanda replied as she rested her head on his left shoulder. "And with tonight's weather, it makes it even creepier… and you looked like you needed your sleep so I ended up downstairs." She said, the edges of her oversized shirt fluttering in the breeze before both heard claws lightly clacking against the floor and then the ground before seeing Josie. "She's not growling at you like last time." She responded.

"She trusts me now is why, don't you lil' one?" Finn replied before offering his left hand out to Josie, who sniffed at it then nudged her head against his fingers.

"Good girl, Josie." Amanda said, scratching Josie's ears before both saw a half asleep John in the doorway. "Damn, how do you always know when I'm awake and how much did you hear?" She asked as John sat down.

"I heard enough… what was he doing telling you freaky stories when you were already stressed out enough?" John answered.

"Sami can be a bit crazy." Amanda responded, knowing that John knew that the Corporate Kane/Demon Kane storyline had been keeping her up at night. The three stood up and headed inside, Josie following them and reclaiming her spot on the couch as John closed and locked the sliding glass door… and Winston growling at Josie. "Winston, behave." She said, Winston choosing to curl up on the nearby chair.

John reached over, carefully pulling Amanda into his arms and the two hugging for a few seconds before John kissed her on her forehead. When they headed upstairs to their respective rooms after Amanda grabbed her laptop, John stretched out back under the covers and saw Nikki looking at him.

"What happened? Mandy okay?" Nikki asked.

"Sami told her stories, and she can't get them out of her head. I'm not sure what story he told her, mind you." John explained.

"He needs to stop with that, what's wrong with that boy?" Nikki responded as they held each other.

"At the next event, I'm asking him what he told her… messing with my little sister's mind, I should strangle him." John said, muttering the last part.

"I don't think Hunter would take too kindly to that, John, you can't strangle your co-workers." Nikki replied as she rested her head on John's right shoulder.

"I know, he just… it's like Sami never thought of the fact that she's easily scared, he knows that." John responded.

"He does and I know how you are, she's your baby sister and you want her to feel safe." Nikki said before they kissed.

It was a few hours before the next episode of Raw in New York that Kane noticed that Amanda had gone quiet and saw that she was asleep on the couch in the office. Standing up carefully, he walked over and crouched down, brushing her hair back as Hunter and Stephanie walked in.

"Is she feeling okay?" Stephanie asked quietly, gently closing the door.

"I don't think she's been sleeping much." Kane answered as he reached his hand to rest on Amanda's side but noticed when she jumped, her eyes half open. "Hey, it's alright kiddo." He said as she sat up.

"I must've been sleepier than I thought." Amanda replied as Hunter saw her handwriting on a note and an unfamiliar name to him… Emily Romero.

"Mandy, does this have anything to do with that story Sami told you?" Hunter asked.

"I meant to look up the mental hospital but fell asleep." Amanda answered as Hunter sat down and rested his hand on her right shoulder.

"Never Lose Hope Hospital…" Kane muttered to himself, thinking out loud unintentionally.

"That's what they named it? What was she even doing in a place like that?" Amanda asked as Hunter helped her stand up.

"It was where her husband ran his experiments from… mind control, so it's rumored. And apparently… the hospital was sealed off without hardly anyone having been spotted leaving. Almost as if most of them, doctors and patients, stayed behind." Kane answered.

"As ghosts…" Amanda responded, Stephanie handing her a bottle of water after opening it and Amanda drinking it slowly. When it was empty, she set it aside and went looking for Sami. "Where are you, you loon?" She muttered… before she stopped to lean against the wall to fully wake up.

A person in head to toe black slowly crept up behind her and rested their hand on her shoulder, Amanda spinning around and slamming her knee into their ribcage… when the hood of the jacket fell off, her eyes narrowed when she saw black hair with a bit of blonde.

"You're a complete jackass." Amanda said, Seth seeing that she was unamused after he stood up… and also noticing the lack of sleep.

"Damn, you're tired as hell. The storylines have been working away on you, have they?" Seth responded.

"As well as other things. You've seen Sami anywhere?" Amanda replied before both heard a punch and "The fuck was that for, Balor?!" echoing. "Damn it." She muttered before both reached the neighboring hallway, seeing Sami with his nose bleeding and Amanda pulling Finn towards her.

"It was just a damn story!" Sami yelled.

"She hasn't slept through the night since you told it to her!" Finn shouted.

"Time out, both of you! Sami, what kind of story exactly?" Seth replied after Sami reset his nose.

"I told you it a few months ago… about the Romero couple. When the doctor went mad at his wife for her not accepting his work, used her as his test subject without her even knowing, then killed her with the work but because of how much that mind control drilled into her head, her lost soul still remains." Sami answered.

"And now it's keeping Mandy up at night." Finn responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would give her nightmares." Sami replied.

"Think things through next time, Sami." Finn said before leading Amanda away from there.

"Great, now he's more protective of her than normal… think she'll be okay?" Sami replied as Seth handed him a washcloth and Sami held it to his still bleeding nose.

"At some point, she'll calm down… I actually hid it from her once, the news of the murder." Seth explained.

"You looked more into it?" Sami asked.

"Once." Seth responded.


	2. Hiding

_**1/29/13…**_

" _Seth?"_

 _The third member of The Shield jumped and turned the Tv to a different channel before seeing 22 year old Amanda._

" _I didn't mean to scare you… why were you watching the news, what happened?" Amanda responded, sitting down and tugging at her right ear, which Seth noticed._

" _Just someone being stupid… you okay?" Seth replied._

" _Somewhat… started as a scratchy throat, now my ears won't stop hurting." Amanda explained, Seth putting his right hand to her forehead and then picking her up into his arms as she was still in her pajamas. "What are you doing? We're scheduled for the SmackDown taping later." She responded as he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her._

" _Until that cold is gone, you're not going anywhere." Seth replied as Dean walked in._

" _Who's got a cold?" Dean asked._

" _Young missy here has." Seth answered, before he noticed the news page on Dean's phone._

 _Dean closed it out and walked over to Amanda, putting his hand to her forehead._

" _Yep, she's burning up. Roman, where's the thermometer?" Dean replied as Roman walked in._

 _Roman picked it up and put it in Amanda's ear as Seth and Dean wandered into the hallway._

" _I saw the news bulletin and looked it up… fucking scary how the woman died." Dean said quietly._

" _Try to keep Mandy from finding out, I don't want her having nightmares." Seth responded before they walked back in._

" _100.3°… try to find a washcloth and I'll go get some cold medicine." Roman replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda narrowed her eyes at Seth and Dean but decided not to ask…_

 **Present time…**

"Surprised you didn't break anything of yours when you hit him." Amanda said as she held an ice pack to Finn's hand.

"I wasn't gonna hold back for long, against doing that… he knew the limit and he pushed it." Finn replied as he moved his other hand to take over on holding the ice.

"He's also our friend… but he should've stopped himself." Amanda responded as she put the contact lenses in her eyes, turning them from hazel to a pale blue. "First night bringing this character to the main roster… think the crowd will get angry or cheer?" She questioned before Rachel walked in, Amanda standing up.

"Finn, what happened?!" Rachel asked, noticing his bruised hand.

"Punched Sami for being an idiot." Finn explained before turning to Amanda. "I know you're nervous about bringing your other side to the main roster but you'll be damn great out there, love." He said before they hugged.

When Amanda was having the wings painted on her, she lifted her head up to see a familiar face.

"I'd hug you but…" Amanda said as Billy Kidman noticed the grey, green and white wings and chuckled.

"Well I actually stopped by to ask a question but since he's not here, I'll ask it to you. What are his intentions with you?" Billy replied.

Amanda's eyes widened slightly and she gave him a look that clearly meant _"What the fuck?"_ , Billy sitting down.

"Out of left field it feels like to you, I know, but it was the same question Torrie's dad asked her when she brought me over to meet the family." Billy responded.

"The difference is that you guys had dated for 6 months before she introduced you to her parents." Amanda replied.

"I know, it's just that protective figures like to know what's going on." Billy responded.

"We're close. Finn and I have known each other for a little over a year… and I take it that you've been talking to Bradshaw again, not surprised that he's gotten suspicious. Even the alleged locker room bully can be protective." Amanda said, Billy glancing over her once the wings were finished. "How does the paint look?" She asked before he smiled.

"Nicely coloured, Mandy. Very nice art." Billy answered.

Out in the ring to start the show off, Amanda was cut off mid sentence and looked to the stage… a tall man with white hair that was clearly dyed walked out as music that could aptly be described as haunting blared through the arena. He put the crucifix he was holding in its platform and got into the ring, circling Amanda before grabbing a microphone and looking at her.

"Oh damn… the last time we saw Mordecai was in 2004! He destroyed Scotty 2 Hotty in his debut match at Judgement Day and caused massive amounts of chaos, claiming to trample underfoot the evil doers, the wicked and the profane! Claiming that he had been chosen to tear the veil off and look the sinners in the eye!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"You remember me? I remember you, Amanda." He said.

"Mordecai…" Amanda responded, Mordecai nodding as he observed her. "The last time you saw me, my career hadn't started." She said as he ran his fingers through her hair in a creepy manner but was scripted to much like Amanda was scripted to remove his right hand from her hair, the man in front of her knowing that she'd never be intimidated by his Mordecai or Kevin Thorn personas as he ran his index finger along the side of her face… she let her microphone fall and reached her hand up to pull his down... and did so swiftly, kicking his arm and Mordecai screaming as he fell to his knees before Amanda kicked her foot up to connect with his jaw.

Mordecai looked up to see a blur of black and white paint before he screamed out when Finn's feet slammed into his torso, the taller wrestler rolling out of the ring before Finn grabbed the microphone and turned Amanda to him, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Mordecai… you want to bully her for her choices, you're gonna have to go through me. But since you don't seem so eager to get back into this ring…" Finn responded before he dropped his microphone, turned Amanda to him and lifted her right leg up under his left hand before crashing his lips against hers as she rested her right hand on his back and left hand on his right shoulder, which made the fans go crazy.

As scripted as it was, it made John's eyes widen in the backstage area and him drop his Styrofoam cup as he wasn't told beforehand.

"John, you okay?" Nikki asked.

"Those two are damn…" John responded, pointing at the TV.

"It's scripted, John." Nikki said, John turning to her. "You weren't told, were you?" She asked.

"Not a peep." John answered.

"Some things are kept secret for a reason, John." Nikki replied as she glanced around, John knowing that she had been waiting for Seth to react from wherever he had been watching. "Maybe he's okay with it." She said after they didn't hear anything from Seth's locker room nearby… before going over and opening the door, finding the room empty.

At the same time, Seth was in the hallway across the arena when he heard two people talking.

"Told you they weren't fooling anyone." Tyler responded, Summer chuckling before Seth walked over.

"Who wasn't fooling anyone, Mr Johnny Nitro wannabe? The ones not fooling anyone are you and little miss Stacy Keibler ripoff… but Stacy actually wrestled in that ring without pulling hair or scratching her opponents." Seth replied, Summer narrowing her eyes at Seth and slapping him.

"And how many of your idols cheated their way to championships, or fought their opponents with emotional abuse backstage?!" Summer growled in response.

"Go cool off!" Tyler whispered, Summer leaving and reaching the interview area at the same time that Finn and Amanda walked through the curtain.

"Just like NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda said with a slight laugh as she realised that her right thigh and hip were covered in paint, Finn chuckling as well. "I thought the paint wasn't supposed to budge. Stop laughing, you." She replied before Finn wrapped an arm around her back and lightly nipped at her neck. "Finn, stop!" She said with a slight yelp, making him laugh… before Summer cleared her throat and approached them.

"Is there a problem, Summer?" Finn asked, his left arm around Amanda.

"If you're finished being kinky with each other, there are more important matters to attend to right now." Summer answered.

"Important how exactly?" Amanda asked, managing to stay calm which made Summer narrow her eyes for a split second.

"A certain _someone_ wants a fame boost for his return. He's going to explore an abandoned hospital and record it to be put on the site… and he wants some company." Summer explained.

"Great. Then you and Prince Pretty can join him." Amanda said in a tense tone, Summer turning suspicious and Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Give her a break, Summer, she's had a rough few nights." Finn responded, Summer noticing that he misinterpreted her words as a taunt towards Amanda.

"He did ask… _by name._ But maybe it's better for her that he did ask for you as well, Finn." Summer replied, leaning against the wall. "If he'd asked her to go alone with him, I would've rejected to tell you. But he wants the both of you."

Before they could ask, Summer left and both left to go get the paint off of them.

"This better not be another joke from Road Dogg or Billy Gunn but I doubt they found out about the place." Amanda said once both were in normal clothes and she put her contact lenses back in their case, Finn knowing that she kept in touch with the Attitude Era veterans known as the New Age Outlaws.

"I don't think they did, or if they did know then they'd probably be some of the few to actually be sensible and mature about it." Finn replied, walking with her as they headed out into the corridor.

"Even in their older years, they still act like they first did back in the 90s and 2000s… I remember one time watching SmackDown and those two baited Bradshaw and Farooq into a fight in a bar, then ran." Amanda responded, her and Finn chuckling as his right arm wrapped around her back… and him noticing her cringe slightly as a twinge of pain hit her left side for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that was their era alright… sometimes I miss those kind of fights. They would make some good memories to look back on." Finn replied as he lightly rubbed her back, and massaged around the area where the twinge hit her.

"They were… all the times I'd jump onto my brothers, trying to put one of them in a headlock. Didn't end well once… I fell off of Dan's back, hit my arm and then Sean punched Dan, thinking that the fall wasn't accidental." Amanda explained, Finn cringing at that thought.

"Well at least you copied your idols, unintentionally started a fight. Could've been a lot worse." Finn joked in response after a moment.

"Could've… my brothers and I sometimes fight but we always fix things, that's how siblings are." Amanda said as they stopped for a second… before both were poked in their sides and jumped. "John, what the hell?!" She responded, lightly swatting John's right arm as he laughed… but his laugh stopped when he realised he poked her left side, the kidney injury that Amanda had suffered having acted up at times like old injuries did.

"You okay?" John responded.

"Yeah… it was hurting for a few seconds but that's all it hurt for. I guess Summer told you the same thing she told us?" Amanda answered.

"Yeah… seems like we're going on some sort of scary ghost hunt." John replied, not that excited or passionate to speak of it. That's how he was with most things to do with myths and mysteries, like ghosts or mythical creatures, he'd accept the stories but not put too much into believing them until he saw something himself.

"If there's a ghost… if not, I'm gonna hurt that bitch." Amanda said quietly.

The three waited until Raw was over before going and finding the hospital itself… and from where she'd been watching in it, Emily smiled when she saw them.

"New people…" Emily whispered.


	3. Strange Things

"Okay, if we don't see any paranormal activity, we're heading back into the city. Agreed?" Amanda replied as they got out of the Equinox with things they had borrowed from Hunter.

"Yeah… but not until we've _thoroughly_ swept the place for anything." Mordecai answered from where he was stood, waiting by the door for them as he'd arrived earlier, camcorder in hand.

"The NV works on that, right?" John asked.

"Should, just got it." Mordecai responded.

"Forgot earlier, sorry for kicking you right in your arm and jaw." Amanda replied before the tall white haired man ruffled her hair with his hand.

"It's alright kiddo, who we are on-screen isn't all of who we are behind the cameras. As long as it doesn't spew out, you're always forgiven." Mordecai answered before he began to tap on buttons on the camcorder, until it rang out a small tone and came to life, Mordecai flicking it to NV mode in a test while looking down the hallway through the open front door, the old reception and half collapsed _Never Lose Hope Hospital_ sign visible through the LCD screen, seemingly deep in a bright green fog.

Amanda stayed close to Finn as they all looked around, all four hearing voices that made them jump… until they realised who the three were.

"She dropped a damn bucket on my head!"

"Oh, quit your bitching, Rollins! You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Would you two shut your traps?! No wonder y'all nearly drove Tiny insane during her time with us in The Shield!"

Mordecai turned to Amanda, who was muttering in French and then turned to the camera.

"I assume you watched the program when we all fell apart as a group, old pal?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah… damn insane." Mordecai responded before Amanda aimed her flashlight… she wasn't really surprised to see Seth, Dean and Roman in their old Shield gear.

"Who's been talking?" Amanda asked.

"Well Seth won't stop whining because an old bucket fell on his head, thinks that we're being targeted by a demon. Though _that_ is conveniently creepy." Dean answered, pointing to the hospital sign and now that they were on this side of it, the others saw that the certain letters that had fallen had left it saying _Never - Hope Hospital._

' _Stay calm…'_ Amanda thought before she spoke up. "Emily? It's okay, we have no harmful intentions to you." She explained.

"What, do you really believe there's a girl who died still walking…" Seth started to question in a frustrated manner, trailing off as they all began to hear from the elevator, echoing from the corridors above, a noise almost like someone sobbing.

"Who's there? It's okay, we're not here to harm anyone." Dean replied… but when no response was given, Seth started to drag Amanda towards the doors.

"Hey, let go of her!" John responded, pulling Seth off of Amanda as Finn held Amanda to him.

"Don't ever grab his little sister like that, what's the matter with you?!" Mordecai questioned, Seth turning to him.

"There's nothing here, we don't need to stay here anymore, least of all her!" Seth answered angrily.

' _If there really is a ghost out here, I'm damn sorry if I'm about to offend you.'_ Dean thought, before he turned to Seth. "What's the matter, Rollins? Don't tell me you're scared of a harmless little ghost, are you? She probably can't even physically touch a wall, you're telling me you, the big champion, wants to run from that?"

' _And they're at each other's throats again.'_ Amanda thought as Seth turned back to Dean.

"You might want to record this in case neither of them remembers this fight tomorrow." Finn responded, Seth glaring at him.

"Oh, you've got some fuckin' nerve…" Seth shouted, Amanda turning slightly and trying her best to tone it out, focus on something else. She focused her attention on the crying noise, trying to work out where it was coming from… so with the fighting happening, only she noticed when the sobbing stopped, and its source let out a couple of angry, almost demonic hisses before the elevator creaked open across the room, nobody being closer than at least 10 feet to any of its switches.

"Guys…" Amanda said with a bit of fear in her voice, everyone noticing the open elevator.

"I guess… something wants us upstairs." Mordecai said as all eyes were locked upon the lift, before he daringly stepped ahead and inside. "There's… blood on the button for the 3rd floor." He called out as he examined the selection of several buttons.

"Mordecai, get on out of there before the doors slam shut and the elevator falls too far down!" Amanda responded, remembering what had happened in her nightmare and Mordecai doing so as they walked over… he noticed how Amanda's left hand was entwined with Finn's right one and that she was trembling, Mordecai not remembering a time when Amanda was genuinely frightened.

"Emily… is there something or someone upstairs that you want us to see?" Mordecai asked… before Emily responded by throwing an old clipboard at Seth, who yelled out in pain.

"He drives me crazy too but that wasn't nice. No one here will hurt you." Amanda replied once they were in the elevator… before they saw a faint blur…

When it materialized completely, they saw her.

"Emily…" Amanda said quietly, Emily seeing the similarities between herself when she was alive and what Amanda looked like except for the eyes. But past death, Emily's appearance featured a dark grey dress with blood splattered across it, brown hair had turned to black almost like it was constantly wet, and dark bruises surrounded both of her jet black eyes.

"Something's happened… where you're all staying at." Emily replied after a few moments.

"What do you mean, is someone in danger?" Finn asked.

"When you go back… you won't be alone." Emily answered.

Amanda's phone rang, the brunette answering it.

"Dianne, what's happened?" Amanda responded.

"Reporters, absolutely everywhere, interviewing anyone remotely involved with the WWE, I don't know what the hell they're thinking." Dianne answered.

"Damn mob…" Amanda muttered, Emily looking at her and Finn.

"I think I can gather… what it's mostly about." Emily said as she switched her glances between the two of them, though the blackness of her eyes would have made it nearly impossible to tell who she was looking at if not for the twitches her head turned when she did switch.

"Dianne… are police there?" John asked once the phone was in his hand.

"They've been called, but the reporters have quite the advantage in numbers, and apparently it's not deemed serious enough to send out more officers to tame the situation, two cars is all we have." Dianne answered.

"Head back to calm them down… but be careful." Emily responded.

"Someone got violent…" Amanda started to ask.

"With me… yes… once or twice. But now he's way too terrified to ever do it again, maybe that's the power that fuels me." Emily answered.

Yelling and screaming was heard in the background, a punch to one of the reporters following as Enzo was livid about Dianne being shoved down.

"She ain't got nothing to do with this, hands off her!" Enzo yelled before helping Dianne up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… just a scraped elbow, I'm fine." Dianne answered as she stood with his support, leaning her weight on him as pain began to flare through the end of her leg where her prosthetic was connected.

Emily decided to get them out of the elevator, the group heading to their cars… but when Amanda turned around to thank her, Emily wasn't there.

"Come on… I'm sure she'll reappear." Finn replied before they all left.

At the hotel, the group made their way into the lobby and found that the officers had too when one of them approached Amanda and Finn.

"Were you two staying in room 318?" The officer asked.

"Yes. What happened?" Amanda responded as the woman who wasn't much older than her turned serious.

"It was our main concern with this call. A journalist was found, having broken into your room and hidden in the closet, intent on waiting for you both to return so she could listen in on your conversations until you fell asleep. At least that's what she's confessed to, once we got her in the cuffs and dragged her out of there." The officer explained.

"Damn media's gone crazy…" Amanda replied as she leaned against Finn.

"Are any charges gonna be filed against the journalist?" Finn asked.

"That depends on the DA but we need to talk to you both." The officer responded before they sat down.

At the same time, Liv walked out of the elevator and over to Alexa after seeing the police.

"The hell's going on, why are the cops here?" Liv asked, Alexa turning to the blonde.

"Journalist hurricane, one even broke into Balor and Mini Cena's room which is the main reason for real cops rather than just crowd control officers." Alexa explained.

"Damn media." Liv muttered.

"They only zone in on what they consider to be _legitimate_ stories is what you're gonna say, right?" Alexa responded.

"Alexa, a journalist broke into their room, that's not gonna help how they're feeling. How would you feel if the room you're staying in was broken into? No matter who it happens to, it's still unsettling." Liv replied before Alexa headed back to the elevator.

After explaining everything that happened after they left the hotel, Finn and Amanda headed up to the room that the hotel switched them to and set their things down… but in it, Amanda looked through everywhere that someone could hide before Finn got her to sit down.

"It's alright… that police officer gave me these." Finn said after a few moments, holding out a small box to Amanda and flicking a small switch on it, which caused it to let out a succession of fast and loud beeps. "Motion sensor. We put them in places to hide, we'll know if someone comes in here… might be a bit of a nuisance when we go in the closet or other places in the morning, mind you."

"Just as long as we can sleep through the night without someone walking in." Amanda responded before both got ready to go to sleep.

Downstairs, Dianne and Enzo found themselves unable to sleep right away and were in the lobby.

"She seemed rather startled and something tells me it wasn't just the break in." Dianne replied.

"Possibly something she saw, I know that Mordecai took her and Finn somewhere… hey, you alright there?" Enzo responded, the last part as Dianne started letting out a few little coughs.

"Yeah, just a little… tickle…" Dianne answered, her voice trailing off as her gaze went to the corner of the room… and when Enzo stepped around her, he paced back in fright as he saw that her eyes had turned completely black.

"Dianne… what's…" Enzo tried to say.

"I'm using her to leap through… mild body hijack…" Dianne said, though her voice sounded doubled, like one person speaking a split second after another… and then she closed her eyes, squinting in a painful manner, before she jumped up off the ground… and split into two people, Dianne shooting to one side of the room and Emily shooting to the other, both impacting hard against the walls. The difference was, Emily was able to stand up instantly, Dianne sat there clutching her abdomen in pain.

Enzo picked Dianne up into his arms as several others ran into the lobby, Seth seeing Emily… and then turning to Amanda, who was a foot behind him.

"You idiot… you stupid bitch, you invited her back?! Have you never heard of demonic attachments leading to possessions?!" Seth yelled as he grabbed onto Amanda's shoulders, and started shaking her towards the end.

"I didn't invite her back here, let go!" Amanda shouted as she managed to get free and run through the crowd towards Finn… but Seth caught up with Amanda and threw her into the oak desk in the lobby, angering Finn.

Finn immediately tackled Seth and proceeded to beat him to a pulp until Dean and Roman pulled them apart as Mordecai helped Amanda up to her feet and Finn ran to them.

"I take it this has happened off camera countless times…" Mordecai said as Finn helped a bruised and bleeding Amanda sit down.

"Not usually so violently… I think this time he's scared as well as angry, that'll drive anyone beyond their limits, as if he has any." Finn answered.

Amanda tried to stand up to get to Dianne and help her, Finn and Mordecai stopping her as John managed to reach them and crouched down to Amanda, seeing that her nose and mouth were bleeding.

"John… it's not what you…" Seth started to respond as Finn held a washcloth to Amanda's nose and mouth, John standing up and charging over to him before grabbing him by his throat.

"Not what I think?! My little sister is bleeding and terrified and you're gonna tell me that it's not what I'm thinking, huh?! I'm thinking you've snapped and tried to kill her!" John growled, shoving Seth back and punching him.

"She invited a demon back with her, John! Look at that thing there, it'll take a lot more than fake ol' Mordecai to exorcise that outta here!" Seth responded, pointing towards Emily who while watching the chaos, had remained backed up against the wall she'd flown into.

"She didn't invite me here, I showed up here on my own!" Emily replied, Dianne managing to stand up and walk to Amanda after Mordecai had called 911 to report the assault. Dianne carefully sat down in front of Amanda, pulling the washcloth down… Amanda's nose wasn't misshapen and only had a thin trail of blood so Dianne knew the bleeding was from the mouth and gently pulled Amanda's lower lip out towards her, seeing the deep wound.

"Punched and sliced against your tooth, I'd expect." Dianne said halfway quietly as she gently let Amanda's lip return to its normal position.


End file.
